


Knife in Hand, Blood on the Ground

by lucy_wf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide, Genocide Frisk, Graphic Description, Megalovania, Monster Dust (Undertale), POV Frisk, POV Third Person, Sans Boss Battle, Undertale Genocide Route, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_wf/pseuds/lucy_wf
Summary: Because there wasn't enough material about Sans' boss battle yet.





	Knife in Hand, Blood on the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago, don't even know why i'm posting it. enjoy? 
> 
> feedback is appreciated :)

“well, here’s a better question.  
do you wanna have a bad time?”

 

The human fell to their knees, clutching at their chest and panting heavily. They were covered in wounds and bruises, and their clothes were torn up and scorched in several places. But their physical injuries were nothing compared to the damage their soul had sustained: it hardly even glowed anymore, barely holding itself together.

They struggled to get up on their feet again, head lowered and half-lidded eyes on the ground, staring down at the red liquid tainting the golden floor tiles. With great effort, the child managed to stand, their legs shaky and weak. They let out a small grunt of pain, and lifted their eyes to look ahead of them. Their adversary stood there, hands in the pockets of his hoodie, that familiar grin on his face. Clenching their teeth, the human stepped forward as fast as they could, tightening the grip on their knife, and slashed at the skeleton monster. But he just dodged the attack with evident ease, like he had done with all the others before. 

“sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this ‘cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.”

It was the first time the human heard this particular dialogue, but they did not care. All it meant was that they had been able to get a little further into the battle. They did not want to listen to what he had to say. They just wanted to get rid of him. 

Suddenly, they felt an excruciating pain on their back, and their eyes opened wide in suffering and horror as they looked down to see a bone coming out of their chest, the crimson of the blood covering it contrasting with its ivory surface. They gasped and coughed, more blood coming out of their mouth. They could feel their soul shaking, on the verge of breaking apart, and they desperately tried to hold on. 

But it was already too late. The child drew their last breath, before they saw their soul shatter into a million pieces and their body shut down entirely. 

Reload.

Back at the Last Corridor’s entrance, brought back by their Save Point, the human leaned against a pillar and sighed. This time they had managed to get past one more turn, but that was not enough. They had been progressing at an excruciatingly slow pace, having to start over so many times that even the skeleton had stopped mocking them about it. Those first few tries when he had kept count just to taunt them had been truly infuriating. 

When they had walked across the corridor for the first time, the human had been rather surprised to see him there. They had assumed the so-called “judge” would have fled with the others; after all, this time it was not like they needed someone to assess the morality of their actions. They knew fully well what they were doing. 

And still, there he was, in his typical laid-back manner. When he had threatened them, telling them that they would have a “bad time” if they kept on going, the human child had been truly amused. Did the skeleton really want to fight them? Did he not know how many monsters the child had already turned to dust? 

With a smug grin, they had stepped towards him. If he really wanted a fight, he would get one. After all, they had been itching to try out their new weapon. The knife’s blade was unbelievably sharp, and the metal shone in a beautiful manner when under light. The battle would be over in one blow. And, even if he somehow did manage to survive until his turn and attack them, they would be protected by their locket. There was no way he could ever pose a threat to them. 

So, they had ignored the monster’s warnings, walking forward again until they had felt their soul being pulled out of their chest. 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming…  
on days like these, kids like you…

S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l .”

The skeleton’s left eye socket had flashed blue and yellow; and then, the sudden sound of the soul turning blue, the human completely taken by surprise as they had felt the pull of gravity throwing them down… and, before they could recover from the shock, a row of bones had come out of the ground, impaling them without finding any resistance. 

The sheer brutality of that first death still made them shiver, more than they were willing to admit. They had never been attacked first, especially without any warning, and so they had been too mesmerized to even try to dodge it. 

On their second try, the human had been ready. They had jumped to avoid the bones coming from under them, and then, feeling their soul turn red again, they had dodged through a wave-like bone pattern. 

But nothing could have prepared them for what had come next. 

The child had heard a blood-curdling noise coming from all around them, and they had taken a step back, in horror, as they acknowledged its origin. Surrounding them there had been four huge animal skulls, glowing white pupils in their dark eye sockets, their mouths open in an impossibly wide grin filled with sharp teeth. Paralyzed with fear, they had stared at the skulls, watching as all four of them fully opened their mouths, something very bright forming inside. At once, with a deafening sound, the skulls had fired white laser beams, blasting the human into oblivion. 

It had taken them two more tries just for them to be able to force their body out of the way of the deadly attack, and five more to finally make it past the first turn. They had barely survived, having suffered severe burns, and their soul had been very fragile and weak. Still, instead of healing themselves, the child had immediately attacked their adversary, urging to kill him before it was his turn again.

For the third time in the battle, they had been taken aback when he had simply stepped aside to avoid the knife. 

“what? you think i’m just gonna stand there and take it?” 

Yes, of course they had thought so. No other monster had ever tried to dodge their attacks; to see one doing so was shocking, to say the least. By this time, the human had finally realized that overcoming this challenge would not be as easy as they had thought. 

His next attack had already been on the way: they had been forced to make quick, low jumps in order to escape the bones coming at them from above and below. They had winced in pain as they had failed to avoid one of them, feeling that strange chill that coursed through their veins every time they were hit by one of his attacks. The way they damaged the human was no less strange than the rest of that battle: along with the normal quick burst of pain, they left a lingering sensation that seemed to eat at both the wound and their insides for some time after. Their already weakened body and soul had not been able to resist the damage, and once again they had been sent back to their Save Point.

Pressing their back against the pillar, the human child thought about that chilling feeling. They had eventually found out what it was: KARMA. The “judge” was using their own malevolent intents against them; it appeared that he wanted to make them regret and pay for their actions. They scoffed at that: it was pointless. The child was determined to go through with the path they had chosen. 

But even so, every time they had fought him, they had felt their sins crawling on their back and weighing on their neck. 

They shook off the thought. It did not matter. Nothing would stop them from finishing what they had started. Not even this seemingly impassable obstacle. 

Pensively contemplating their dust covered hands, they looked back to when they had battled the undying heroine. Back then, hadn’t they also thought that it would be impossible to get past her? And still, they had done it. If they had defeated her, they could also defeat the adversary currently standing in their way. Comparing both monsters, the human realized how differently they felt for each of them. The warrior had earned their respect. But merely thinking about the skeleton made their blood boil. The way he taunted them, how infuriatingly nonchalant he was, how ridiculous it was that such a weak monster – they had checked: his stats were at a pathetic 1 ATK and 1 DEF – could beat them so easily: it stirred so much rage inside them. 

Sure, he had been one of the child’s closest friends. In previous lives, they had laughed at his jokes, fallen victim to his pranks. The skeleton seemed to know this too, even though he couldn’t possibly remember it. He had even used that knowledge to try and get them to spare him.

Much to their shame, they had been fooled the first time. Filled with sudden guilt and regret, they had dropped their knife, sobbing uncontrollably. They had been mortified of what they had become: a megalomaniac, obsessed with power, and willing to strike down anyone standing in their way. They had remembered the times when they had travelled through the underground with love and tenderness in their heart, when they had befriended the monsters instead of slaughtering them, their hands clean of dust and their soul clean of LOVE. 

“... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste.   
...   
c'mere, pal.”

With their eyes full of tears, the child had run into the skeleton’s open arms, hugging him as tightly as they could. 

And, in the next moment, they had screamed in agonizing pain as a number of bones had come out of the ground, lightning fast, giving them no chance to escape. Impaled by the bones, their feet suspended just above the ground, they had not been able to do anything but stare at the ever-grinning skeleton in disbelief. Bleeding profusely from their perforated torso, KARMA quickly draining away their vitality, it had only taken a few seconds for their soul to split and shatter. Recalling that made them clench their fists in anger.

A long time before, the two of them might had been friends.

But, in that moment, the human child felt nothing but burning hatred for the monster.

Walking away from the pillar with newfound resolution, the human lifted their knife and ran their thumb along the blade. As sharp as ever. 

They would make sure it was given good use.


End file.
